MY Terrifing Incident
by aadiya.jwas
Summary: What you are about to read might be way more than you expected from a silent, lonely, haunted house to an unsolved murder. Therefore I state my warning whether you want to read or not is your choice. If you choose to read further, I hope you are ready for something you will never forgot, get ready for a spine-chilling experience. Before I start anything I am warning you one last


What you are about to read might be way more than you expected from a silent, lonely, haunted house to an unsolved murder. Therefore I state my warning whether you want to read or not is your choice. If you choose to read further, I hope you are ready for something you will never forget, get ready for a spine-chilling experience.

Before I start anything I am warning you one last time, once you have finished reading this terrible things might happen to you ( like death and terrible incidents), so are you sure ? Okay, here I go, I was 16 years old when this happened. Me and my foster parents decided to go for a road trip during summer at the end of December it was very unlike them considering our fight last night but little did I know this was going to be a blood curling journey. It was about 10 pm, we stopped in an unknown area to camp. Strange things started happening, our GPS stopped working, there wasn't any signal left anymore and well we couldn't see anything. Was this part of our journey, I wondered. We decided to camp because of how dangerous things might get while driving during night. I didn't talk to my parents that night because of how annoyed and irritated I was but I would have done anything to talk to them one last time. That night I started hearing some strange noises around me, I ignored it at first but it was when I started seeing shadows moving around my tent, I heard the most terrifying scream. One word. Mum. What was going on ? I rushed outside with my flashlight, I see my dad draped in blood my heart stops, tears flushing down and moments later I see my mum grasping for life. I asked her who did this to you. She only murmured one last word ' run'. I take one last glance at her, there was no movement left in her. I started hearing foot steps coming at me, I quickly rushed down the deep forests. I could feel the intensity rushing through me. I suddenly stopped when I saw an abandoned house. Should I go in or not? Curiosity and doubt swept inside me at a time like this. I hear the crackling of branches coming straight at me. Only one thing to do. A black figure gushes behind me. I run inside the house. As soon as I got in, the door shut and got jammed without me touching it. It was as if it been luring me in like food to eat. I slowly went around the silent walkway to the dark living room with ripped curtains, broken windows, sofas and dark red liquid on the floor. My body hesitated to go towards it because I could feel that what awaits me is no longer alive. When I went forward I was astonished to see a girl who looked exactly like me with tears covering her face, but there was one thing different her skin was way paler than mine, she wore a white faint dress with stains of blood all over her. No words could describe how terrible she looked. Then she locked her eyes at me. There was a message lurking in her eyes. Then all of a sudden I hear a voice in my head, " Go while you still can, don't let fate repeat itself ", she said the same thing again and again until she stopped and said," He is here". Those three words were enough for me to know it wasn't safe. The more I wait the less the time. I see an old man with a knife covered in blood, am I going to end up like her, is this my fate, what's going to happen. The numbness inside me rose as I felt pain and misery in-front of me. I ran with all my might and crashed into the window. I ran straight forward, anywhere but here, who was that girl. After running for my life, I could feel that darkness looking for me. I see a police station, I barely made it in there. I told them what happened, the looked as if I was mentally ill or something. I see one of them calling some-one. Whats happening? I see red and blue light coming at me darkness crept in, I fell forward head first, a stream of blackness flushed in. I slowly opened my eyes, it after talking with the nurse she told me that I was in a coma for a month. I asked them where my parents were apparently they've been eaten by wolves and the police found me. I knew exactly what happened that night and this was all made up. After therapy sessions I found out that there bodies were never found and after research I found out that there wasn't even a house there but there are rumors about a guy who tried to murder a child who was home-alone around the same time I was there, both there bodies were never found but yet I saw them. Every night I see them in front of my bed just starting at me, I see them lurking in the shadows watching me.


End file.
